wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Spear of Destiny/Floor 1
Floor 1 of Spear of Destiny is the first level in chapter "The Tunnels" and the first level in the game. It is commonly known as The Tunnels 1. Layout The beginning of the level is in an overgrown room: the walls are mossy and vines obscure the player's vision. Behind the player, obstructed by columns, is a Landscape, as well as two Guards, if the player is playing at "I am Death incarnate!" difficulty. These guards will unavoidably see the player as soon as he spawns in the level. This room also contains a secret This vine-ridden hallway exits to a central hub of the same mossy walls and vines, featuring Guards. There are also SS in notches of the room, deafened by Ambush tiles. This hub opens to: *in the north, a small mossy-walled room featuring Guards and one Ammo Box *in the west, three small rooms of gray walls with Treasure and Guards, as well as a gold key-locked door to a Treasure trove and Chain Gun *in the east, a brown stone walled hub with a secret on the wall immediately straight from the door, as well as: **in the south, a small Treasure room guarded by one SS with a secret that leads to another room, which itself contains more secrets for a gold key **in the north, a hallway to the elevator room, walled in clean stone and guarded by Guards. Secrets There are 5 secrets in the level. Guards, a Chalice, and Food. |4|A clean stone wall in the above Secret reveals a gold Key that pops out of a hole in the bottom of the wall. |5|A clean stone wall in the above Secret reveals a Chain Gun and Ammo Box. }} Strategy The second you begin the level, if you are at "I am Death incarnate!" difficulty, two Guards will see you. Rush behind a wall and open for ammo, then fight them. Unless you're playing on the lower difficulties, there should be 2 SS in the central level from whom you can acquire a Machine Gun. Later, you can find a Chain Gun from the locked room in the northwest or from the Secrets in the southeast. Note that the elevator room has the same floor tile as the locked room with treasure and a Chain Gun. Any combat that takes place in either room will alarm the enemies in the other room, who will then rush through the level to find you. Be aware of their pursuit, and realize that a locked door provides no relief, as a Guard can open it. Trivia Like many levels in Spear of Destiny, all the negative space outside the accessible walls is comprised of purple brick, though this brick cannot be seen without cheats. The level name is given in the Spear of Destiny Hint Manual and the iOS port as Tunnels Level 1. Map Video Spear of Destiny (id Software) (1992) Floor 1 HD|The Walkthrough of Floor 1 for The Tunnels Episode. Category:Spear of Destiny maps Category:Spear of Destiny